


Doll For You

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms makes you a doll
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Doll For You

During his years in the wall, Brahms didn’t just waste time. He learned that if he wanted to stave off boredom, he would need to learn to make his own entertainment. And having been in the wall for twenty years – give or take – Brahms procured a good amount of hobbies. The hobbies turned into talents as he honed his skills over the years. 

Brahms had been called many things by many people, but no one could call him lazy. Even if his parents stopped him from seeing the real world, Brahms never stopped loving to learn. 

One thing he learned was dollmaking. He didn’t have the best materials for a long time, but you made sure he had what he needed for his crafts once you came into the picture. Unknowingly, you were buying him what he needed to make you your very own personalized doll. 

He wanted to do it partially because he loved you so much, but partially because he had grown attached to his little Brahms doll over the years. Though he’d never admit it, he kind of worried that the doll might be a little lonely now that Brahms had you and the doll was left all alone. 

Brahms tried his best to work on your doll in secret, only hiding away when he knew you wouldn’t notice his absence. He worked tirelessly, trying to put as much detail as he could into the doll. He wanted it perfect. He wanted it to look just like you. And he poured all of his talent and heart into it. 

The day he finished it, it was five in the morning. He looked at the finished project, carefully running his fingers through the doll’s hair, a big, tired grin on his face. He had done it. He had done it! And it was perfect!

Brahms laughed softly, picking up the doll and cradling in his arms like a baby. He had never been more proud of anything than he was of this. 

He walked through the house, completely ignorant of the time. Ignorant of the fact that you were sleeping, ignorant of everything except for the fact that he had just finished a really special present for you. 

You, meanwhile, were in a deep sleep. Vaguely you felt a hand on your shoulder, but that barely stirred you. You were used to Brahms touching you while you slept. It was when he started shaking you that you finally started to wake up.

“Huh? What?” You sat up, your voice barely a grumble. Your vision was blurry, and your head instantly started to hurt, your body begging to go back to sleep.

“I made you something.” Brahms whispered. He turned on the lamp next to the bed, making you flinch and hiss like a vampire in daylight.

“Couldn’t it wait?” You rubbed your eyes, blinking as they adjusted.

“It couldn’t.” Brahms put your doll on your lap before brushing some hair out of your face. “I made you this.”

You looked down at the doll, it taking a moment for your tired brain to absorb what was right in front of you. When it clicked, you smiled up at Brahms.

“This is me?” You asked, picking up the doll and brushing your thumb over its porcelain cheek. “It’s beautiful.”

“I worked hard on it.” Brahms grinned behind his mask. “Now my doll won’t be alone.”

Giggling, you gave him a smooch on the nose. “Just like the real Brahms.” You smoothed out the doll’s clothes, admiring how much work was put into it. “I love it so much. You should put it with little Brahms.”

He nodded, carefully pulling it off your lap as if it could feel his touches. “I will!” 

“Good.” You chuckled, lying back down on your pillow and closing your eyes. “He’ll be really happy.”

“He will be!” Brahms hugged your doll, hurrying off to his old room to put the dolls together.


End file.
